RunIn
by Fangirl1121
Summary: When Kristen moved to San Francisco, she was just trying to get away from the drama. Little did she know, she was heading straight for more. *Justin Bieber*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story on FanFiction. Please read and review. I really appreciate it! P.S.: I don't own Justin Bieber, Baby, or a Range Rover (unfortunately)

Chapter 1

"Well, I guess you're all set." My dad said slamming my car hood.

"Call us as soon as you get there, hon." My mom spoke up.

"Mom, I'll be fine. San Francisco is only a couple hours away from here. It's not like I'm moving to New York."

"But do you really have to go? You just walked across that stage with your diploma a couple of hours ago."

"Mom, I'm serious. That's enough. We've been planning this trip for me for months. We all knew it was coming. I'm not canceling this. This is what I want to do."

* * *

I shook away the memory of that day. It had been a month since that day when I drove off. I hadn't seen them since. I hadn't even heard their voices in two weeks. We barely spoke because they were trying to guilt me into coming home. Little did they know, I had no intention of ever moving back home.

My name is Kristen Grant. I'm from Cambria, a small town in southern California but I have always wanted to live in San Francisco.

All of a sudden, I heard sirens from behind my Mustang. I looked in the rear view mirror to see a San Francisco Police Department car. I pulled to the side of the road, rubbing my forehead.

"Ma'am, do you- Oh, Miss Grant. Nice to see you." The cop said through my window.

"Hi Officer Ramirez…" I winced with a hesitant smile.

"Miss Grant you have been in this town for how long?"

"A month…" I groaned, tired of repeating this answer.

"In the single month that you have been here, you have been pulled over-"

"Six times." I finished for him.

"According to your license and registration, it's only been five, Miss Grant."

"Oh…my bad… Guess I lost track."

"Sure you did… I'm going to have to ask you to come down to the station."

* * *

"You're taking away my car?" I screamed, my voice echoing off the stale white walls of the precinct.

"Actually, we are suspending your license for thirty days. That means you can't drive your car home so, until you can have someone come pick it up, we are keeping your car." The receptionist said not even glancing up from her teen magazine that she was at least a decade too old for.

"Then how am I supposed to get home?"

"Not my problem."

"Ugh!" I yelled, snatching my purse from the countertop and stomping out the door. I was storming down the sidewalk when someone ran right into me. We both fell to the ground before he pulled me up.

"What the-" I started to shout before he put a hand over my mouth and pulled me back under the awning of the police station. A couple dozen screaming girls ran by. As soon as they had passed, I slammed my hands into his chest but he was stronger than first glance. "You run right into me and then try to muzzle me?"

"I'm _so _sorry! I was trying to get away from the crazies and I couldn't just leave you lying there! Just one of them could've easily crushed you into the pavement."

I was leaning against the wall so I stood up straight to see the height difference. He was only about an inch taller than me. I looked up at him which gave me a perfect view of the most gorgeous brown eyes I had ever seen. I shook my head to snap myself out of it which didn't work as well as I had hoped. "Did you just say the crazies?"

"Yeah, you know, the crazy screaming girls."

"Oh, right. Well, as nice as this little run-in has been, I have a long trip to the grocery store ahead of me." I stepped around him and kept walking in the direction of my favorite market.

"Wait!" He yelled, running to stand right in front of me. "The markets aren't that far from here. It shouldn't take you that long by car."

"You're right. It shouldn't. Except for the fact that the moronic officers just impounded my car so I have to walk twenty blocks. If you will excuse me, thank you."

I tried to step around him but he blocked me. "Why did they impound your car?"

"What is this, 20 Questions? I got caught speeding one too many times." I stepped around him, continuing my furious walk.

"Well, what if I told you I could give you a ride?"

I stopped in my tracks, turned around, and crossed my arms. "Do you have a criminal record?"

"No."

"Have you ever committed any crimes?"

"No."

"Do you own a gun, knife, taser, and/or any other kind of concealed weapon?"

"No, no, no, and nope."

I walked up to him. "Fine. But I'm just telling you this: I _do_own a gun and I have no problem using it. Got it?"

He smirked, which kind of scared me. "Good to know. Right this way."

As we were walking, I decided to make small talk. "So what's your name?"

He gave me a weird look. "Justin…"

I extended my hand. "Hi Justin, I'm Kristen."

Instead of returning the gesture, he hugged me. When he pulled away, he saw my stunned expression. "Sorry, I'm more laid back. Handshakes are for the president not for friends."

"Right. So where is this car of yours?"

"Right here." He leaned against a pristine black Range Rover.

"Oh my gosh, no way. You _have_ to let me drive!" I squealed. The Range Rover was one of the few cars I hadn't gotten the chance to drive in my life.

"You just got your car impounded and you think I'm going to let you drive my car?"

After a minute or so of moping, we got in and he turned on the radio. "And that was Baby by Justin Bieber. Hey ladies, we just got an anonymous call saying that he was just spotted in town today so keep an eye out for him!"

Justin turned it off. He groaned, putting on his sunglasses and a hat. "Great. Just what I need."

_No…, _I thought. _It couldn't be…_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I don't own Justin Bieber. I dont own his hat. I do own his CDs but not the rights to them. And I unfortunately don't own YouTube.

Chapter 2

(Justin's POV)

"So you've got a speeding problem?" I asked trying to fill the awkward silence.

"My dad is a total car freak. We always had at least five cars at a time. When he would fix each one up, I would be the first one to take them out. And every time I get behind the wheel, I just feel like I'm twelve again driving down an old road with the windows down and the music up." She said, just watching buildings as I drove.

"Wow." I stated simply, not really sure how to react to that.

"Yup… Since you've got me sharing, does Mr. Bieber have any dark secrets he'd like to share?"

"You know, I honestly thought you didn't know who I was."

"I didn't…until you put on that hat. My little sister has a picture of you with that hat on her wall."

"Is she a fan?" I asked curiously.

"'Fan' would be the understatement of the year. That girl is obsessed." She rolled her eyes.

"What about her older sister?"

"What about her?"

"Well, is she a fan?"

"Her older sister is on the fence with you…Especially after you ran into her. But she does have your CDs." She joked with a smirk.

"Well, what's it going to take to get her to lean a certain way?" I asked with a smirk of my own.

"How about we change topics?" She suggested, obviously not comfortable with that topic.

"Alright. Tell me a little about yourself."

"Umm, I guess I can do that. I'm eighteen, I'm a former military brat, and I like to cook."

"Former?" I questioned.

"My dad retired when I was ten. But the lifestyle stays with you."

"And you said that you like to cook. Does your job involve cooking?"

"Yeah, well kind of. I'm just a waitress. Not even something that fancy, just serving pizza over on Third Street."

"Well sometimes you have to start out small to get where you belong."

"That sounds like a fortune cookie." She stated raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously, I started out with videos on YouTube and now I'm giving a ride to a pretty girl."

After telling me which way to turn, she rolled her eyes. "So you're one of _those _guys?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked defensively.

"You're the type that turns on the charm the moment a girl comes within a fifty foot radius. And I'm willing to bet it gets twenty times worse if the girl doesn't automatically beg to go out with you. Unfortunately, I know your type _all _too well."

"What? That's not true."

"Of course its not…" She said sarcastically. "Because I bet you end up chasing girls if they leave you hanging."

"Do not!" I denied.

"Sure… Well, this is my stop. Thanks for the ride!"

And with that, she was out of the car. She didn't even look back as she walked into the market. No waves, no smiles, and, unfortunately, no exchange of numbers. I was staring after her when I finally realized my phone was ringing. I answered. "Hello?"

"Dude, Justin, where are you?" Ryan asked.

"At the store. I'll be back in like ten minutes. I just had to make a quick stop."

"For what? You said you were getting burgers like half an hour ago. What could possibly be more impor- Really Justin?" He asked mid-word.

"What?" I asked, doing my best to sound innocent.

"You finally get a few weeks off and you're already chasing girls?"

"I wasn't chasing girls. They were chasing me. And then I had to give somebody a lift."

"And that somebody was a girl." He said flatly. "That's the only reason you would keep the poor Xbox waiting."

"The burgers and I will be there in twenty." I said before hanging up.

A/N- So I know this is really short but I promise the next one will be longer! I already have them written I just have to get the time to type them up. please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- so here is Chapter 3. I decided that I'm going to start updating based on reviews. For every five reviews of either RunIn or Missing, I will put up another chapter. Thanks!**

Chapter 3

(Kristen's POV)

"Kris? Kris? Kristen? Kristen Grant? Kristen Leigh Grant!"

"What?" I snapped, angry that my daydreaming had been interrupted.

Emma rolled her eyes. "What is going on with you? Kris, ever since you came home the other day, you have been completely out of it. What's his name and what could possibly make him so amazing?"

"Em, it's nothing."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is Jason in town?"

"Ladies, let's get back to work." Our boss Mac said, walking past with a pizza.

"Yes, because our only purpose in life is to serve California Pizza Kitchen." Em mumbled sarcastically before grabbing a tray and walking off.

I giggled and turned to watch the door. I stood there for a few minutes, eventually doodling on the table list.

"You didn't mention you were an artist too." A familiar voice said.

I looked up to see a hooded figure wearing a hat and sunglasses. I automatically knew it was Justin. "The artist part is only part time. How did you find me?"

"I went down to the station. A friend there told me your last name. From there, I called every pizza place on Third Street."

"You did that much just to find me?"

"Don't start getting all full of yourself. You dropped your camera in my car."

I blushed. "Thanks. I was wondering where that went."

Someone cleared their throat next to us. We both jolted out of our conversation. I turned to see Emma standing there with an amused expression on her face. "So I guess this explains everything."

I laughed. "Em, Justin. Justin, this is Emma: co-worker/roommate/best friend."

"Nice to meet you." Justin took off his glasses and gave her a nod.

"Oh god…" She said before looking at me. "Please tell me…"

"Definitely not."

"Okay good because I know…"

Justin looked back and forth between Emma and me. He finally just shook his head in a "Just going to leave it alone" kind of way. "So I was just wondering when does your shift end?"

I scoffed. "Justin, you've got a lot going for you. So please do not use those cheesy pick up lines."

He chuckled. "I meant because I wanted to bring a couple friends down here to meet you before you went home."

"Oh, right… I get off at eleven."

"Then, I guess I'll see you at eight." He flashed a smile and walked out.

* * *

I was drumming on the podium with two pens when two guys walked in. They kind of stood there awkwardly, talking and looking over at me. I shook it off as MBS (Em's diagnosis of all guys having Moronic Boy Syndrome).

"Hey." I looked up to see the cuter of the two boys. He had golden brown hair, was a couple inches taller than me, had really pretty eyes and was wearing a blue button down with the sleeves rolled up.

"Hi…"

"So you come here often?" His friend yelled from behind him. The guy turned and glared at him.

"Yeah, I do actually since I kind of work here." I said gesturing to my podium.

"Right… So, you know, I'm like Justin Bieber's best friend."

I leaned forward on the podium to where I was looking into his eyes. "Oh my gosh, really? Because that is _so _cool."

He grinned, thinking that his lame pickup line had actually worked. If he only knew that I had another round coming. "So, Ryan, stop being rude. Go get Chaz and introduce him to me."

"Okay, I-" He was about to turn to walk over and get Chaz when he gave me a weird look. "How do you know our names?"

"See, the thing is I kind of already know Justin."

"What? There's no way! I think he would of told me about the gorgeous girl working at CPK."

"Ryan, I told you about Kristen." Justin said walking over to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah but you didn't tell me she was hot!" Ryan shouted pointing at me. I blushed.

Emma walked up, practically bouncing. "Mac said they're overstaffed this shift so we can go home!"

"You didn't say she had a hot friend either!" Chaz said coming out of nowhere.

She scoffed. "Not even in your dreams!"

* * *

(Justin's POV)

"So you two don't have to stay at work?" I asked.

"Yeah so we're leaving before he tries to find a reason for us to stay." Kristen said before grabbing Emma's wrist and starting to drag her to the door.

I looked at Ryan and he nodded. We walked quickly to where we completely blocked the door. "Do you honestly think you would get rid of us that easily?"

"Well I was hoping…" Kristen flashed a smile. I hadn't noticed before but she has a really nice smile.

Ryan walked over to her. "If you want to leave, you're going to have to get through me."

A flirtatious smile spread across her face. She walked up to where she was just centimeters away from him. She walked her fingers up his chest, turning up the charm. "Ry…you know what would be really fun?"

He smiled. "What?"

"If you and I…went and grabbed some dinner…alone…then a movie…maybe go to Ghirardelli Square and got something for dessert…"

"Really?"

"Yeah." He loosened up and let his guard down. She spun around him and got past with Emma right behind her. "Or maybe next time." She said sweetly before disappearing out the door.

I put a hand on his shoulder, trying not to laugh. "She totally just played man."

"Thanks. I hadn't noticed." He snapped sarcastically.

"Well, there's no real reason to stay now so I'm out." Chaz said before throwing up a peace sign and walking out.

"I guess he's right." I said a few minutes later. We started heading out. We were about to cross the street when someone started talking from behind us.

"You know, I just can't get Ghirardelli out of my head now."

We both turned around to see Kristen, Emma, and Chaz leaning against the wall of the restaurant.

Ryan glared at Chaz. "And you didn't feel the need to come back in and tell us they hadn't left?"

"Not really. I was hoping I would get these ladies to myself for the evening." Chaz winked at Emma and she rolled her eyes, probably having already heard every line in the book.

**A/N- Review please! Peace love Bieber!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I do not own Ghirardelli, Apple products (i.e. an iPod), and I think thats it... Oh and I am going out of town this Friday the ninth and won't be able to update this until I get back on the 20th but I am going totry and put a chapter up of my other story Missing before I leave. Plz R&R!**

Chapter 4

(Ryan's POV)

After talking for awhile, we all decided to walk the 1.9 miles to Ghirardelli Square (that is the actual distance from the nearest CPK to there). I was walking a little behind the group. Justin was telling the story about when Kristen and him had met which I had already heard at least ten times.

I had been listening to my iPod for about ten minutes when someone swiftly took an ear bud out, slipping it into their ear. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Kristen's friend. I stopped and looked at her. "I just realized I never introduced myself. I'm Ryan." I gave her a warm smile.

"Emma." She smiled back. I fell for her right then and there. We continued walking and listening to my iPod. After having walked two blocks, I realized that Emma's ear bud kept falling out.

"You know, if you walk a little closer, you won't lose the ear bud constantly."

"Yeah but I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Nah, I'll be fine." I said putting my arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer with a smile.

From there, it took us twenty minutes to get to Ghirardelli. After Emma and I sat on the edge of the fountain, she spoke. "He likes her, doesn't he?"

"What?"

"Justin likes Kristen, doesn't he?"

I looked in the direction she pointed to and saw Kristen running into the Ghirardelli store, Justin chasing after her. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to answer that."

"Great. Just what she needs…" She put her forehead in her hands with a sigh.

I glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey don't go getting all defensive. I have my reasons."

I waited for her to continue but when she didn't I said, "Well, are you going to share those reasons or just make me not like you?"

She tapped her finger on her chin, obviously contemplating the lesser of two evils. "Fine. But don't tell Justin. She needs the chance to tell him herself."

"Would you spit it out?"

"Kristen has a boyfriend. His name is Jason. They have been on and off since the beginning of junior year. They are currently together but there are some major problems. Of course, Kris is too damn prideful to admit it."

"When you say major…"

"He's been cheating on her since last summer when she went to Italy for school."

"And she knows?"

"Yup."

"Then why hasn't she ended the relationship?"

"I wish I could tell you but I really don't know. She doesn't like him. She hasn't since she found out."

"I know they've only known each other for a few days but I'm sure Justin would be happy to take this Jason kid's place."

"I'm sure you're right."

"Enough about Kristen. I want to know about you."

We both crossed our legs, facing each other as she started talking.

* * *

(Emma's POV)

"Kris and I were best friends when we both lived in Texas. We were both eight when we met and ten when I left. Her parents picked up and moved to Cali a couple months later when her dad finished his Marines contract and moved to the Reserves. Lost contact with her when we were fourteen."

"Dang. That long?"

"Yup. But you can't really talk because you and Justin have known each other for quite some time."

"Very true."

Kristen came skipping up. "Hey guys! Whatcha' up to?" She sat on the ground in front of us, crossing her legs.

"Well aren't you chipper?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just having a good time." She turned to look at Ryan. "Sorry about earlier. I wasn't trying to lead you on. Well, I mean, I was but not to hurt you. I'm just so used to having to trick people to get them to pay attention. Are we cool?"

"Yeah we're cool."

"Yay! So I was thinking we should celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

"I made the down payment on the loft." Kristen said looking down. "It's ours…permanently."

"Kristen Leigh Grant! That's too much! We agreed we would save up and split the price."

"I know but I had the money so I just went ahead and made the deposit."

I rolled my eyes. "So I guess we should celebrate then. I'm assuming you had something in mind."

"You know me too well. I figured we could head back to the loft and toast our new home. I could make dessert if you guys want. Maybe my chocolate mousse?"

"A toast?" I asked.

"I don't mean alcohol, Mom." She joked. "I have some juice in the freezer so I can make frozen lemonade and virgin daiquiris."

"I'm up for that!" Justin jumped up.

"Of course you are. Yeah I guess that sounds like a plan."

Justin walked away to call his driver to come pick us up and Ryan went to go find Chaz. I took my chance. "Have you told him about Jason?"

"Why would I? Justin and I are just friends."

"Kristen, are you blind? That boy is crazy for you."

"No he isn't."

"Yeah he is."

"No he's not."

"You didn't think Jason liked you either and then four days later he asked you out. Which I also told you was going to happen."

"And look where that's gotten me! I'm in San Francisco, over two hundred miles away from my cheating boyfriend that I don't even have the guts to break up with because I don't have the strength to be single again!"

I was speechless. She had never told me why she wouldn't break up with Jason. I pulled her into a hug. "Kris, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- You know, Ryan said Justin likes you."

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Really?"

I nodded. "If you break things off with Jason, I really think you have a good chance with him."

"Thanks. I think I will."

The boys came up and Justin spoke. "Car's here. This way ladies."

**A/N- So what do you think? Any predictions as to what'll happen? If you have any ideas that you would like to be included, I would love to see them! Please review!**

**P.S. Bieberbabe94, you arent allowed to make predictions because you already know what's gonna happen!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- soooo sorry that it has taken me so long to update. i have been extremely busy. i do not own CPK, justin, ryan, chaz, or SFPD. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

(Kristen's POV)

I put the key in the elevator which made it able to stop on our floor. When the elevator opened, the boys gasped.

"Kristen, does CPK pay a lot?" Ryan asked.

"Just a little over minimum wage actually."

"Well, is either of your families rich?"

"Not really."

"Then how can you afford this place? It's like twenty times nicer than our suite." Justin said.

"Well…"

"Oh, Kris, come on! He's not going to tell anyone." Emma said.

"Tell anyone what?" Justin asked.

"I don't know, Em…"

"Tell me what?"

I rolled my eyes and held out my hand. "Come with me."

He took my hand and I dragged him down the hallway to my door. "Kristen, you seem really nice and all but I just met you."

I punched him in the arm. "You perv! I meant look at the pictures on the door."

He looked up and down the door. "A bunch of pictures of you and Emma, some of the beach, and then some racer. Lots of him crossing the finish line and being given awards. You're kind of obsessed with him."

I rolled my eyes again and walked into my room. I came back out carrying a helmet and coverall (A/N- for those of you who don't know, coveralls are the outfits that racers wear.) "I'm not obsessed."

"Then how do you- Holy f, you're him."

"Cambria isn't big enough for a female racing league so I just joined the guys. I kept my hair up and my voice down. No one knew that Chris Grayson was little Kristen Grant."

"It looks like you were pretty good."

I smiled. "I was. I was at the top of my game. One more win and I would've beat the state record for most amateur career wins."

"Then why'd you quit?"

My smile faded. I sank against the wall. Justin sat down next to me and I felt his hand on top of mine. With most people, I would be uncomfortable by the closeness but with Justin it was…relaxing. "I didn't. It was the State Qualifying Round. I was doing really well. But on the last turn before the finish, a tire blew and my car flipped. The EMTs pulled me out and realized I had two fractured ribs. Unfortunately they had to take my helmet off to check for brain trauma and that's when they found out. They disqualified me, banned me from the league, and then told my parents."

"Wow that stinks."

"Yeah, it does. But while I was in it, it paid really well. Plus, I made a few side bets saying when Chris would win too."

"Wow."

"You know, you are the first person I have told that story to aside from Em, the doctors, and my parents."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But…I'm glad it was you."

He smiled and I couldn't help but melt. He put his hand on my cheek and before I knew it, we were kissing. We were sitting there for a few minutes when I heard someone clear their throat. We pulled apart and I turned to see my other roommate, Brooklyn.

"Phone call for you."

"Tell them I'll call them back later." I said as Justin stroked the back of my hand with his thumb which was extremely distracting.

"Kristen, you need to take this call."

"Come on you can go hang out with everybody."

After I left Justin in the kitchen, I took the phone out onto the balcony. "Hello?"

"Hey babe."

All of my muscles tensed up. "Hey Jason. I've been meaning to give you a call."

"Then I'm glad I called. Look I know that you know I've been unfaithful."

"I'm pretty sure Sarah Palin knows you have been cheating. Because it seemed like _everyone_ knew but me."

"Well, that's why I called. I broke things off with Katrina."

I felt my breath catch in my throat. Katrina was the head of the cheerleading team and had quite the reputation for being a relationship-ending slut. "And why'd you do that?"

"Because you don't deserve to have me do that to you. I don't deserve you and I didn't realize that until I realized that I might lose you."

"Jason…I'm sorry but it's too late. The feelings for you just aren't there anymore. I think this is the end for us."

"But-"

"But what?"

"Look down."

* * *

(Justin's POV)

I watched Kristen as she walked out onto the balcony. I can't believe I kissed her. The girls always practically attack me. But she didn't kiss me, _I_ kissed _her_. Of course she didn't exactly push me away either… And it's not like I didn't want to just that we had only known each other for a few days. "Ryan, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Oh great. Is this going to be like confession or something?"

"It's not confession if other people already know…" The girl who had interrupted Kristen and me practically sang. Chaz and her were both sitting on the edge of the island.

"Well, if she knows and you're going to tell me and eventually Chaz and she will tell Em, why don't you just say it here?"

"I don't know…"

"Justin and Kristen were totally making out!" The girl squealed loudly.

"Dude not your business! And who are you anyway?" I snapped.

"I'm Brooklyn, Kristen's other roommate. And you wouldn't spit it out. In all honesty, I was doing you a favor." She paused. "You're welcome."

Emma and Ryan looked at each other before Kristen rushed in. "Uh, I have to run downstairs really quick and take care of something. I'll be right back."

And with that, she was gone. She didn't even wait for the elevator, just took off down the stairs.

"Justin, there's something you should know. Kristen…has a boyfriend." Ryan said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"What? No, she doesn't. She wouldn't have kissed me."

Emma walked over to me. "We said she had a boyfriend. Never mentioned anything about the fact that he's a lying scheming, cheating idiot that means nothing to her anymore."

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

"She told me she was breaking up with him…for you."

"And why would she do that?"

"I may have possibly told her that I thought you liked her."

I shook my head. "I need some air."

I walked onto the balcony and leaned against the railing. There was a great view from up here and a perfect one of the scene unfolding below. I could just barely make out the figures of Kristen and a guy. It went from a calm conversation to violent when he grabbed her. She slapped him across the face, yelled something and stormed inside.

I walked inside and waited until she got in. When she did, she went straight for the fridge. She turned around holding a glass bottle. "How about a real toast?"

She poured champagne in each of six glasses and we each grabbed one. "Who wants to start?"

"I will. Here's to overstaffing. Without it, I'd still be dealing with drunken perverts at CPK." Emma said raising her glass.

"Here's to my boss who hates champagne and gave me the bottle!" Brooklyn said, taking the world's smallest sip.

"Here's to that chocolate mousse Kristen promised us!" Chaz joked, winking at Kristen.

"Here's to sharing your life the day you meet someone." Ryan toasted.

"Here's to SFPD. Without them, we wouldn't have met you ladies." I said raising my glass.

"And finally, here's to alcohol. Without it, my boyfriend wouldn't have shown completely wasted and I'd still be stuck with him." Kristen raised her glass before downing its contents.

"Amen to that!" Emma and Brooklyn shouted in unison.

Wow she really broke up with him, I thought. But that doesn't prove it was for me.

I walked into their living room. They had a huge entertainment center surrounded by CDs and DVDs. I picked up two CDs still in their wrapping.

Kristen walked in, holding a freshly refilled glass. "Whatcha' got there?"

I held up the CDs. "You got my CDs but never opened them? I'm actually offended."

"Don't be."

"Why shouldn't I be? You have my first two CDs but never opened them."

She smiled and shook her head, handing me her glass. She bent down and I couldn't help but notice a part of a tattoo on her neck. I couldnt see what it was because the rest of it was covered by her cinnamon brown hair. She stood back up holding an old iPod. "I got this from a pawn shop to keep here. Do me a favor and look at the most played songs."

I did as she asked and was shocked to see twelve of my songs in the top thirty. "If you downloaded my music, why did you buy the CDs?"

"They're gifts from my sister."

"Well, why didn't you open them?"

"I told her I would never fall for Justin Bieber or his music."

"Is that so?" I asked with a smirk.

She stepped closer. "At first I was just lying about the music. Well what she doesn't know cant hurt her…" She said before closing the space between us.

**A/N- plz review! if u want volunteer any ideas, i would love to hear them!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! I'd like to start this off by sincerely apologizing for my lack of updating. I'm taking four college classes and have a lot of out of school activities as well so I have been INSANE busy. I would also like to thank everyone who has favorited/set alerts/reviewed this story. Each time I see one, it warms my heart. However the main reason for this update is that I am in a pickle. I'm not sure if I want to continue writing this story. But if you all still want me to continue, I will if I get people to tell me to. I will continue if I get ten people saying to continue. I think that is fair enough. So if you want it to continue, please let me know. Thank you again for everyone that has read or done anything for this story.

Sincerely, Fangirl1121


End file.
